Blame it on the phone
by FallingArtist
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Kara's phone when she's Supergirl, did she get a whole new phone and contract for a secret identity that only a handful of people are going to call and all of them knowing who she really is, or is it her regular phone? And if it's her regular phone, imagine Lena idly texting Kara when Supergirl's in the room... This is what came out.


**A/N: Kara uses the same phone when she's Kara or Supergirl but has two different SIMs... What happens when Lena texts her not-girlfriend Kara while Supergirl is in the room?**

 **Short and happy :)**

 **Hope you're all spending a nice Christmas/Yule/Winter Solstice/whatever-you-celebrate-or-don't-celebrate time :D**  
 **Would you like me to write more SuperCorp fanfics? Let me know ;) You can also check out _How a Luthor gets the girl_ , you can find it on my profile.**

 **You can find me on Tumblr to send me a prompt, a simple question, a feedback, a comment, or just write me to talk with yet another gay creampuff ;) .com**  
 **You can also come say hello on Twitter: Sara_NobodyO**

 **English is my second language, just throwing that out there.**  
 **I don't own the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Supergirl is visiting Lena after yet another threat made to her life and L-Corp. Lena thanked Supergirl for her help and now the two are talking about L-Corp and Lena's plans for the company. But Lena is also texting Kara to let her girlfr- nope, she can't call her that yet, they've been dating for a while but Kara hasn't made it clear whether they're together or not. So it's safer to say that Lena is texting the girl she's dating to let her know she's okay, guessing Kara must have heard the news by now.

A moment after the message is sent a phone beeps in the office and Lena looks up at Supergirl. "Was that you?"

Supergirl shakes her head unsure and Kara curses internally – she should have known this could happen! Why didn't she get two phones? Why didn't she at least leave her reporter-Kara SIM behind with her normal clothes? Because it would have been too much trouble. Well, now she actually _is_ in trouble.

Lena shrugs it off, but, mere seconds later, when she texts Kara a second time the phone beeps again and her eyes shoot to Supergirl.

Kara knows she can't take the phone out and silence it because Lena would recognise it (who else has the same very dorky cover of Kara Danvers? Surely not Supergirl). She smiles sheepishly and shrugs.

Lena only looks more suspicious. "Shouldn't you take that?"

Supergirl waves it off, "I'm sure they just want a report of what happened", she smiles and chuckles awkwardly.

Lena and Kara might have been only dating for some weeks, but they've known each other for months and Lena is very familiar with Kara's awkwardness. She sees that exact same awkwardness in Supergirl now, the hero currently reminds her too much of Kara when the reporter enters what Lena has taken to call a social panic, meaning when she doesn't know how to get out of a socially awkward situation.

Lena considers letting it go, but she's too curious to test her absurd – although it seems less and less so the more she thinks about it – theory.

Could Kara Danvers, the cute dork that makes a wonderful reporter, be Supergirl? Anybody would probably laugh at her for even considering it, but she knows Kara, she has observed Kara since the blonde walked into her office and assured her that no, her name didn't define her as a person. The blonde is much more than what people usually see, Kara is passionate and strong and determined, stubborn, caring. She fights for her beliefs and she wants so desperately to help, she always tries to help everyone and she always tries to look behind the appearances. She judges people for what they do – like she did with Lena – and always believes in the good in people, she gives everyone a chance.

Kara Danvers is a hero all on her own, with no need of costume; so why couldn't she also be a hero with a red and blue costume?

Lena thinks back to when Kara told her she flew to the CEO's office on a bus and chuckles remembering other weird slip ups that would make much more sense if she were Supergirl.

So Lena calls Kara on her phone, she apologises to Supergirl "Excuse me, Supergirl, but I need to call my girlfriend, I'll only be a moment". And while she's looking for Kara's contact, she catches the hint of panic that flashes in Supergirl's eyes before they settle on a look of confusion, then surprise and eventually awe and, without Kara's permission, her lips curl in a dumbfounded smile.

Lena called her _girlfriend_ , is all Kara can think. She doesn't even notice her phone ringing as Lena is calling her.

"Kara?" Lena tries when Supergirl still looks completely lost to the world.

The hero looks up, "Girlfriend?".

"Kara! I knew I was right!"

Kara doesn't even register the reason behind Lena's victorious smile.

"You said _girlfriend_ " she repeats, dumb smile still on her face.

Lena laughs and Kara still speaks with a dreaming voice, "I'm your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend is Supergirl" saying it out loud feels so weird, but Lena already likes it. Damn, it also explains why Kara is late to their dates and why sometimes she has to suddenly disappear with odd explanations.

"Lena Luthor is my girlfriend" Kara whispers excitedly, then she punches the air beaming and suddenly she's kissing Lena and Lena could swear she used superspeed.

... ...

Kara only realises Lena knows her secret identity a good half an hour later, when her mind comes back from her private Lena Wonderland.

"Alex is going to kill me!".

... ...

Alex doesn't kill Kara, but she gives Lena a shovel talk that lasts for almost an hour with Lena unable to say a thing while Alex threatens her and promises that she'll do a far better job than those dumb brainless criminals who still haven't managed to kill her if Lena even once hurts Kara.

... ...

Maggie takes to call them SuperCorp – it turns out she figured out Kara's secret identity too – and Alex eventually joins, when she finally stops sending Lena death glares every time they're in the same room.

... ...

Alex is definitely scarred the first time she catches the couple heavily making out in Kara's kitchen and it turns out Lena is the one who blushes the deepest red, although Kara is not far behind.


End file.
